whitefallfandomcom-20200213-history
Atarith
Atarith Atar-it is a major character in Whitefall and the current Lord of Highmere. He's Delesi's husband, and father of Echon, Lykseth, Sirla, Ashkil and Kaily. Background Atarith was born and raised in Highmere, just like the previous generations. Already from young age he was expected to do great things, and he wasn't old when he first joined Aaerier's army together with his father during the great Purge. During this time, he became to work under Lord Elmmryn of Llortach and met his future wife, Delesi,and he married her when they were both early. Atarith was gone for several months and weeks at a time during his time in the Envoy. As the years went on, something changed with Atarith. His powers stopped working for unknown reasons and he retired from the work in the army earlier than most, and lived his later years with his family in Highmere as it's Lord after his father retired. However, he was later given an unknown mission by someone in high rank. Personality Aknowledged as one of the most powerful of his time, Atarith is one of the most feared yet once well respected people of Velost Helshire. He loves his family very much and as Lord of Highmere he knows the responsibility he has to his city and his family and he tries his best to uphold it and make up for his mistakes. He's gentle and calm, but he can easily be pushed as he has a short temper and he know when enough is enough. Only a handful has seen his abilities in battle as his enemies and lived to tell the tale. He won't easily bow or back down and he won't hesitate to protect his people and family even if he has to make hard decisions. Appearance Human Form Atarith is a tall and muscular man. He has thick shoulder long hair with a tiny pony tail bun. He has a long pale dark blue-ish coat with lighter colored arms and rimmed with fur around the collar, sleeves and edges, with two white stripes over the hip area. Under the coat he has thick armour to protect him, and under it he has a white shirt. His pants are dark pale blue, and he has normal dark and white boots. His eyes are bright green in color. Wolf Form Atarith's wolf form is extremely large, larger than the average wolf form. It's said to lie in his genes, as his father also had a massive wolf form but not as large as Atarith's. Another note about this form is his large tail, and in his older years he struggles to lift it up as it hurts his back. His pelt is pale- aggressive blue gray, and he has a light gray mask on his face as well as markings on his legs. He has a white nosebridge, white ear tips, and white dots over his eyes. He has a small "scarf" marking on his throat, as well as on his chest and underside of belly and tail. His back and neck is white as well as his toes. He has another layer of darker fur on the top half of his body. Special Abilities Very little is known about Atarith's abilities, as they one day oddly and seemingly stopped working for unknown reasons. But it was his special ability that gave him the nickname "Green ghost". - More will be added - Quotes N/A Trivia * Atarith's wolf form is designed by AzureHowlShilach, while his human form is designed by Shiranukii.